SaintValentin
by Yamakame
Summary: Voilà comment une simple idée de Dumbledore peut gâcher la journée de Potter et Malfoy. Saint-Valentin, One-shot, DMHP


**_Titre :_** Saint-Valentin

**_Résumé général:_** (défi de confiture2tom) Une idée stupide de Dumbledore, le jour de la Saint-Valentin. C'est un mauvais jour pour Draco. One-Chot, DM/HP

**_Rating :_** K+

**_Auteur :_** Dark Angel 1425

**_Disclaimer :_ **Tout appartient à JK Rowling.

**_Note :_** Voilà c'est un petit défi de confiture2fraise. C'est One-Chot sur le couple HP/DM le jour de la Saint Valentin.

Saint-Valentin

En ce matin de Février, la grande salle était bruyante, les élèves changeaient de tables pour discuter avec une autre sur une certaine rumeur qui circulait au sujet d'une surprise préparée par Dumbledore en honneur de la Saint-Valentin.

Et justement le voilà qui arrivait dans une robe rose où des petits cœurs rouges étaient dessinés. Tout joyeux, il se dirigea vers la table des professeurs qui le regardait pour la plupart d'un œil critique sa tenue et celui-ci n'y fit pas attention et commença à manger. Chacun reprit son petit-déjeuner à peu près normalement mais des têtes se tournaient fréquemment pour voir Dumbledore.

Quand celui-ci finit de manger, il se leva et toutes les conversations se turent sans que Dumbledore n'ait à dire le moindre mot. Tous enfin presque tous attendaient son discours. Voyant cette attente, le vieil homme se raclât la gorge et commença d'un ton joyeux :

- Mes chers élèves, aujourd'hui un jour spécial surtout en ces temps sombres, aujourd'hui, c'est la fête de l'amour ! C'est pourquoi j'ai mis à certains endroits du château du gui magique. Pour ce qu'ils ne savent pas la différence entre le moldu et le magique, si deux personnes sont toutes les deux sous un de c'est gui, ils ne pourront pas bouger avant de s'être embrasser.

Un tonnerre d'applaudissement qui venait avant tout des filles, se fit à ces mots. Mais certains garçons n'étaient pas vraiment d'accord avec la « merveilleuse » idée de Dumbledore.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Draco marchait dans un couloir, pensant à toutes ses filles qui le cherchaient pour le coincer sous du gui. Fichue idée de Dumbledore.

PLOM ! Perdu dans ses pensées il avait bousculé quelqu'un. Miraculeusement personne ne tomba. Prenant ses bonnes habitudes de Serpentard, il allait commencer à engueuler celui qu'il avait bousculé mais lorsqu'il se rendit compte qu'il ne pouvait plus bougé ses pieds, il perdit ses mots. Il était tombé sur un des guis magiques. Malheur à lui ! Une des filles avait dû le bousculer. Prêts à hurler, il regarda la personne qui l'avait bousculé. Il en resta choqué. Dommage pour lui mais ce n'était pas une fille. Non, c'était un jeune homme mais pas n'importe quel jeune homme, non, c'était Harry Potter. Apparemment, il était tout aussi étonné que lui de voir Draco Malfoy.

Se fut Draco qui revient à la vie le premier et dit :

-Potter, fait regarde où tu marches !

Cela eut effet de réveiller à son tour Harry.

-Je pourrai te dire la même chose, répliquât celui-ci. A cause de toi, nous allons devoir nous embrasser.

-Tu rêves Potter ! Je ne t'embrasserai pas. Je préférerais attendre un professeur passe pour qu'il nous libère.

-Désolé de gâcher tes plans, mais les profs ont l'ordre de n'aider personne. Ca m'est déjà arrivait 3 fois depuis ce matin.

-T'as vraiment pas de chance Potter. Mais je ne t'embrasserai pas. Tu peux toujours rêvé !

-Mais il va le falloir car je n'ai pas trop envie de rester collé à toi pendant des heures.

En effet, il n'y avait entre eux que quelques centimètres et Draco pouvait sentir le souffle de Harry sur sa joue.

-D'accord, je vais le faire, mais c'est pour la bonne cause.

Leurs lèvres s'approchèrent lentement, se frôlèrent puis leurs bouches s'entrouvrirent, leurs langues se mêlèrent pour une danse timide au début puis de plus en plus endiablée. Ils ne s'arrêtèrent que lorsque l'oxygène leur manqua. Draco releva la tête et souria. Harry lui répondit aussi par un sourire et ils repartirent dans un baiser langoureux sans que cette fois, ils ne fussent obligés.


End file.
